sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Saneek
Saneek is the fusion of the MLGer Sanic Hegehog and the YTPer Sawneek the Weegeehog. He is incredibly powerful and has a mix of MLG and YTP powers. Method Of Fusion There are many different methods to fuse Sanic and Sawneek together. One of them is to simply use the Potara Earings from the DBZ universe. These will fuse the two memehogs together into one being, Saneek. Saneek's Fusion Dance counterpart is Sawnic. The second method is to have Sanic turn into Sanicball and roll around at the speed of sound. Then, Sawneek will roll around at the speed of sound as well. If the two touch, they will fuse into either Saneek or Sawnic. Powers And Abilities Saneek has some incredible powers. For starters, he has all the powers of both Sanic and Sawneek, while also having strength, speed and durability far greater than both memehogs. But Saneek also has many powers that Sanic and Sawneek do not. Here are a few: *Teleportation: Saneek has a more advanced version of Sawneek's teleportation. Similar to Godgee, Saneek can teleport to anywhere in the multiverse and has complete control over where he teleports. *Swag Assault: While Sanic's annoying theme plays, Saneek takes out a noscopers' gun and noscopes his opponent. *Infinite Meme Bomb: Saneek takes out a Meme Bomb and adds a spice of MLG to it, making an Infinite Meme Bomb. This sweggy bomb can blow up an entire galaxy. *Master Dubstep: Saneek dubsteps super-hard and blows opponent to pieces with his master dubstep skills. *ALL TOASTERS TOAST TOAST MLG VERSION: Saneek summons tons of toasters carrying noscopers' guns. At Saneek's command, these toasters fire MLG bullets at their target. *Ultimate Nuke: Saneek grabs a nuke with YTP and MLG energy inside of it and nukes his opponent. *YTP-MLG Explosion: Saneek fires a gigantic beam filled with YTP and MLG energy. This attack has untold power and drains Saneek of all of his energy, causing the fusion to end. Saneek's fusion time is always 30 minutes, but using YTP-MLG Explosion will cause the fusion to end no matter what. Transformations If you thought Saneek was bad enough, just check out his transformations!!! These transformations all upgrade Saneek's abilities. *Saneekball: Works exactly the same as Sanic's Sanicball form. *Super Saneek: When Saneek uses the Chaos Doritos, he turns into this form. Works exactly the same as Super Sanic. *Hyper Saneek: When Saneek uses the Hyper Doritos, he gains this form. Works exactly the same as Hyper Sanic. *Dankspine Saneek: An upgraded version of Hyper Saneek. Works exactly the same as Dankspine Sanic. Usage Saneek was first seen battling Shoop Da McDonald Trump, the fusion of Shoop Da Whoop and Ronald McDonald Trump. His power was so vast, he was able to overpower the other fusion with little difficulty at all. When he used the Chaos Doritos to transform into Super Saneek, Shoop Da McDonald Trump couldn't even touch him. Super Saneek also showed to be able to go hundreds of times faster than both Super Sanic and Shupa Sawneek combined. In the end, Saneek finished Trump off with a Falcon Punch attack, although Saneek called it a "Super-Falcon Fusion Punch" instead. When the evil Anti-Shrek terrorized the MLG universe, Saneek returned and battled the godly being. However, base form Saneek was effortlessly swept away by Anti-Shrek and Super Saneek wasn't much help. Then, Saneek used the Dark Doritos to transform into the incredibly edgy Dark Saneek, gaining a huge power boost and allowing him to overpower Anti-Shrek. In the end, Saneek used his ultimate move, "Hyper YTP-MLG Explosion" to destroy Anti-Shrek once and for all. This, however, cost him nearly all of his energy and he almost died. Hyper Saneek appeared briefly in the YTP War when he deflected Godgee's "Godgee Death Stare 100%" attack. More recently, Hyper Saneek battled Hyper Doge Shadew and won without breaking a sweat. Category:Hegehog Forms Category:Fusions Category:Sawneek Forms Category:Beyond fusions Category:Articles